


@Fate                     what the--

by Skz the Legend (StanStrayKids)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hope you like this, M/M, hyunjin is an ahgase, i mean its true right, i suck, pls give love, seungjin - Freeform, this is my first time posting a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanStrayKids/pseuds/Skz%20the%20Legend
Summary: Hyunjin sees and then crushes on Seungmin and finds out that he has the same birthday as Jinyoung his bias and maybe he falls even more





	@Fate                     what the--

**Author's Note:**

> hello there will be a lot of errors so pls bare with me. I had coffee and I'm v sleepy.

Hyunjin sees  _ him  _ the first time at his 8AM history class.  _ He  _ walked through the door and Hyunjin  _ really _ didn’t care at first. He would rather scroll through his timeline because Jinyoung just posted a selca and  _ that  _ is very important. But then  _ he  _ smiled when he saw  _ his _ friends and maybe Hyunjin’s day became a lot brighter (and maybe this 8AM class will be worth it and maybe he has a little crush now).

 

It was 1 month through the semester when they became friends. There was pair work and Hyunjin thanked the universe for being paired with  _ him _ . Hyunjin finds out  _ his  _ name is Seungmin. Hyungjin finds out that  _~~he -~~ Seungmin  _ is a freshman too and is majoring in music. They became really close friends after that (and okay maybe Hyunjin’s little crush is maybe not so little anymore because Seungmin is just amazing, okay?)

 

“Do you want to go to the park with me this saturday?” Seungmin asks him one day through text.   _ Saturday? What's saturday? Oh! September 22.  _ “Oh I can't, I'll be attending this event for Jinyoung hyung's birthday which is hosted by my ahgase fam.” he replied. “oh that's okay” came Seungmin's reply. Hyunjin sensed a slight disappointment and he felt sorry (and also a tad disappointed because hello? It's his crush asking him to go to the amusement park) but Jinyoung hyung is just ya know also important? He'll just make it up to Seungmin. “Anyway, why so sudden? What's up?” he asked. “oh nothing, just a mini celebration bc my birthday is on that day lol” Hyunjin's eyes widened and maybe he falls even more because  _ @fate, what the fuck _ ?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first time posting a fic here. Actually I wrote this like in 1 hr because I was bored and didn't want to finish so there's a lot of error. ANYWAY, I'm still posting this uwu 
> 
> Might edit this and do a chaptered fic that is cleaner isjdhdhd
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
